thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Amity Rose
Amity Rose is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't use her without Pippycat's permission. Her District partner may be August Rose. Amity Name: Amity Rose Gender: Female Age: 14 District: 7 (12) Appearance: Amity looks much like her sisters, in the fact that she has very shiny, golden-blond hair, but she has rosier cheeks, and brown eyes like her brother. Her brown eyes always sparkle, and no one can tell if it is becuase she is happy, or because she's mischevious. She's also very short for her age. Token: Wooden-bead necklace Weapons: Amity doesn't want to use weapons, but since she has to she will choose kinves, throwing axes and daggers. Skills: Amity is very smart and likes to do things on her own, which means she is a leader, and many people like to follow what she does. She is also a fast runner. Weaknesses: Amity isn't strong, or very good with weapons. She is also a bit of a drama queen sometimes, which makes her loud. Personality: Amity is mostly a sweet and bubbly girl, with a really pretty voice, which she likes to use to sing songs, which are just as beautiful. She's easy to like, and likes lots of other people. However, she likes her way and likes to be a leader, and if she doesn't get her way, she can throw fits and be really unpleasant, and can be an all-around Drama Queen with a capital D and a capitol Q. Family: Mother (Alive) Father (Dead) Older brother August (18) Older sister Spring (16) Younger sister Fawn (12) Backstory Amity is the third of four children. She was born into what is probably District 7's richest family, so she had a lot of food, necessities, and freedom and other things that normal District 7 kids didn't get get. Right after the fourth child, Fawn, was born, her father died in a forest fire that destoryed much of the district. Amity was the most devistated of the children, becuase she was the closest to their father. He was the one that would spoil her the most, and call her nicknames and hug her when she was scared. Amity was 2, so at first she thought "Daddy must not have come home yet". She was sad forever, then made friends with two twin girls named Bee and Baylyn. They were poorer, but they were really nice. They helped her get over her father's death faster. His mother took over their father's job, but August and his sisters couldn't do anything, because August was only 6, Spring was 4, Amity was 2, and of course Fawn was a newborn. So the four of them had to sit and watch while they got poorer and poorer as the district waited for the burned down trees to grow back. When August was old enough, he started working at a bakery to earn more money. The forests were almost grown back, and they thought that their family could make it, but they weren't paying enough money to stay in their expensive house. August worked his hardest. Amity was the one who suggested to Spring to steal from the market. Spring was fast and agile and small, so Amity thought she could do it. When Spring came back with her first loaf of bread stolen, Amity gasped and hugged her. "We won't starve!" They cut it in half, and took half of it out to the pond out back their house to eat it together. Amity knew Spring would get in trouble if anyone else knew, whether they were family or not. So Amity pretended to forget. Spring was stealing from the market, until one night the Hunger Games broadcast on TV was interrupted in District 7 with a live execution. Amity was just sitting with Fawn and her mother and August, when all the sudden she saw her sister on screen, crying. August ran to the square, and beat the peacekeeper who was going to kill Spring. Spring screamed, and the whole crowd was quiet. August was going to be executed along with his sister, but he begged them not to kill her. The whole thing was broadcast over the TV. They didn't. Instead, they put August in jail while letting his family live. When the forests grew back, his family earned enough money once again to bail him out. Amity helped by even stealing things to sell, without getting caught. She told herself it was for a good reason, even though stealing is what had landed them all in that mess earlier. At the Reaping, she was fourteen. It was Fawn's first year, too. When she heard her name called, she felt like breaking down and crying, but instead decided to let her drama queen show. When she got to the stage and the escort asked her how she felt about "being able to represent District 7", she rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I think it's stupid. The only good thing about this..." she looked out to her family, "is that I know, I might be able to see my family again." Games Info Interview Angle: She'll be mostly sweet and cute, but to some questions she will act like her drama queen self and complain. Training Strategy: She will work on weapon skills, but she has learned quite a few survival skills, so she doesn't have to work so much on those. She will also try to earn her allies (her brother if he is there, too), a group of about 2-4, preferably around her age, and try to lead them. She has to be the leader. No questions. Bloodbath Strategy: Since she's the leader, she has to go in, but she will order her allies around on what to do and try to survive, getting out with a bag and some weapons for her and her allies, then run off together. Games Strategy: Lead her alliance well. Make sure that they survive, and things go well and go her way. Near the end, though, if she is still alive she will split off from her allies, calling it good. Time to face the Games without them, so it doesn't come down to just them. Feast Strategy: Depending on what it is, get her allies to all work together to take their feast treat and the other tribute's ones. She will probably go in, only to protect her allies and direct them on what to do. Games Participated In 1. The Nightmare Games Hosted by: Ccmoco5 District: 7 Placing: 12th out of 26 Extra: In these Games, Amity allied with Seraphina Oaks(3), Blade Spectrus(3), Jayson Huff(7), Connor Smitherson(6), and Dedenne Reunne(6). Sera and Blade were crowned as two of the victors when a twist was introduced, and Connor and Dedenne died, leaving Amity and Jayson as the alliance left in the final 12. She ended up being killed by Akumai Kubaya(2). 2. The First All-Star Games Hosted by: FrostyFire District: 7 Training Score: TBA Placing: TBA Extra: FrostyFire selected tributes for these Games personally, and Amity was one of the ones chosen for District 7, as one of the tributes who had already been in a Games, from the Nightmare Games. 3. The Family Games Hosted by: Summer bee 13 District: 7 Training Score: 5 Odds: 26 -1 Placing: 17th of 24 Extra: Since these were the Family Games, Amity went into the games along with her brother August. The two stuck together and survived the bloodbath, but eventually Amity Rose came into a 1 on 1 battle with the other Amity in the games, Amity Grace. Amity Grace speared Amity with a trident and killed her, and later August was exploded by the gamemakers after the loss of his sister. Amity Rose placed 17th, her brother, 16th. 4. 5. * Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 7 Category:Reaped Category:14 year olds Category:Pippycat Category:Rose Family